


housewives & heteronormativity

by undercookeddaichi



Series: Kageyama cares a little bit too much [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Chaos, Dad Energy, Drinking, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gossip, Highly Self-Indulgent, Light Omegaverse, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Omega Verse, Volleyball Dorks in Love, boys night out, drunk sugamomma, girls night in, haikyuu boys but theyre basically housewives, i wrote this listening to bnha music, ive been wanting to write this for a while, lots of jokes, mom energy, very chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercookeddaichi/pseuds/undercookeddaichi
Summary: In which Hinata invites the girls over, and Kageyama goes out with the boys. Gossip and chaos ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Kageyama cares a little bit too much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871578
Comments: 9
Kudos: 294





	housewives & heteronormativity

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a stand-alone fic, but it might be a little more enjoyable after reading the first work in this series 💕  
> either way, hope you like it!

“Okay, you have my number. I’ll keep my ringer on in case you need anything. Your phone is charged, right? I’ll only be twenty minutes away. Just call. And remember-” 

Tobio’s in the middle of scribbling his phone number down (even though Shoyo has it memorized) and the neighbor’s number down (even though they live in an apartment building and it would be faster to knock on the door than to call) when Shoyo’s soft fingers find his skin. 

Shoyo wraps his arms around his waist, leaning into Tobio’s back and letting his fingertips tease under Tobio’s unbuttoned dress shirt. Tobio sets the pen down. 

He turns so that Shoyo’s in front of him, his small arms still clinging around him in an all too familiar way. Shoyo only moves his arms away to ruffle Tobio’s hopeless hair a little bit. It doesn’t necessarily look bad, but his anxious rushing sort of ruined all the work Shoyo spent on it in the bathroom a half hour ago... Pulling Tobio’s fringe up into a cute ponytail with a few strands forming tendrils which Shoyo made bounce and curl with an iron. At least Tobio’s eyeliner and strawberry chapstick remain intact; it was the most makeup Shoyo could convince him to wear. Otherwise, he’s in a white collared shirt and black jeans and loafers and a camel sweater to top it all off (an outfit Shoyo picked out), but the sweater is crumpled on the table and his shirt only has one button done and it’s in the wrong hole. Shoyo kisses his exposed chest with gentle lips. 

He looks up into Tobio’s blue, tries to calm him with his eyes alone, something that usually works because Tobio can’t resist the caramel gold beneath Shoyo’s eyelashes. Tobio still seems agitated, though. 

“ _Bakageyama_. I’ll be fine. It’s just one night and we’ve been apart for a lot longer than that. You don’t have anything to worry about! Just go have fun, and I will, too.” 

Tobio tries to scowl but it looks more like a pout. “It’s our first night apart since the wedding. I don’t know why I feel so uneasy about it. I know you’ll be fine. I just…”

“I know. But like you said, I have your number. I promise I’ll call if I need to.”

Tobio nods.

“Oh, and tell Bokuto-san I say hi! He needs to come over soon.” Shoyo adds, smiling and hugging Tobio’s waist tighter. Neither of them have seen Bokuto, or anyone else besides their teammates on the national team, since the wedding. One month, three weeks, and four days ago. When Hinata Shoyo became Kageyama Shoyo, with the only downside being that Tobio could now also call his husband “Bakageyama.” One month, three weeks, and four days of a honeymoon in Paris, a thousand photos, a sleepy plane ride home, daily (sometimes more than daily) sex, teasing, bliss, and of course, volleyball, although they have yet to solve the problem of being on the same team with the same last name. 

“I will.” Tobio finds Shoyo’s hands with his and caresses the rings on his husband’s finger. “Tell Kenma I hope I can see him soon, too.”

“Okay! Now, you need to get ready. Aren’t you supposed to be there at 7?”

“Yeah. When are they coming?”

“7:30. Frick, I should’ve started dinner by now.” 

They’re in their twenties and Shoyo still doesn’t swear. Whether it’s because he doesn’t exactly know how to or if he doesn’t know the words themselves, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s adorable in Tobio’s eyes. 

But before pulling away, Shoyo yanks his collar to the side, exposing their bond mark. He exudes just enough calming pheromones for Tobio to relax his shoulders and jaw and let his eyelids slide down a little as he feels the permanent mark on his omega’s neck, runs his lips along it. 

Shoyo always knows how to calm Tobio down. And Tobio always knows how to calm Shoyo down, too. He leans into a kiss, into those soft lips he knows everything about, a kiss that’s been had a hundred, a thousand times before. A thousand more times.

Shoyo has to tilt Tobio’s chin back after a moment, a moment that lasted much longer than either of them intended, that neither of them wanted to end. He kisses Tobio’s nose and cheek. 

“Come on, we both have to finish getting ready. I love you.” 

The inevitable blush that blooms on Tobio’s face every time Shoyo says those words appears, and Shoyo giggles like he always does. 

“I love you more. Dumbass.” 

“Yeah, right, Bakageyama.” 

“Bakageyama.” Tobio mutters. 

“Bakageyama.” Shoyo retorts.

They kiss again. 

Shoyo keeps an eye on Tobio as he pulls out a pot and digs around the fridge for the ingredients he bought yesterday. Now that he’s feeling more sure about this whole thing, it only takes Tobio a couple minutes to button his shirt, throw on his sweater, adjust his belt, fix his hair, reapply his strawberry chapstick, head towards the door but stop when he sees Shoyo in the kitchen. 

“Shoyo.”

“Hm?” Shoyo pulls his head out of the cupboard and falls back onto his feet from tiptoes. 

“You’re… You’re adorable.” 

Tobio shoves his hands into his pockets as if that’ll help control his blush. He’s still not great at complimenting, or rather, expressing all the automatic thoughts he has about Shoyo, about how… how... Shoyo is…

Shoyo blushes, too, and fidgets with the hem of his sweatshirt (actually, it’s Tobio’s sweatshirt). 

While Tobio’s bad at giving them, Shoyo’s bad at receiving them. Daichi always joked that they’re perfect for each other in that way. 

“You’re more adorable. Bakageyama.”

“Stop saying that.” 

“Then you stop calling me dumbass.” 

“No. Dumbass.”

“Bakageyama.” 

Tobio can’t resist stepping into the kitchen again, pulling Shoyo close again, kissing his sweet lips again. 

“D-Don’t make them wait-” Shoyo manages to pull away but Tobio’s lips don’t leave his. “Tobio, I-I’m serious! I’ve got stuff to do!” 

It takes ten more minutes of kissing, insistence, Tobio refusing to let go of Hinata’s waist and Shoyo’s fingers refusing to drop the hem of Tobio’s sweater, more “ _call me for anything_ ”s, more fucking _kissing_ , until finally, Shoyo shuts the door behind a brooding Tobio. Finally. 

Shoyo knows how hard it is to be away from his boyf- his husband, he really does, probably gets that aching in his chest when they’re apart worse than anyone in the history of the world ever has. The two of them have only spent a grand total of eleven nights apart over the last eight years. Now that they’re married, they don’t like to go more than thirty minutes without a touch or a kiss. It’s hard. Shoyo can’t get over how hard it is.

Sure, he’s not exactly happy about having to spend a whole evening without Tobio, but it’s not that bad! They’re going to see their friends. Friends who they haven’t seen in far too long, far too long being since the wedding. It’ll be good for them both. 

It was Kuroo and Bokuto’s plan originally to just have the alphas meet up at some restaurant downtown, but then Yamaguchi thought it would be a good opportunity for the omegas to have their own little get together, too. And now it’s Friday night, and Tobio’s on the way to a 7:00 PM reservation to have expensive food and probably too much booze with Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Asahi, and Tsukishima while Shoyo prepares for his own guests. He was more than happy to host at their place, especially since Koushi, Nishinoya, and Akaashi live in their apartment building already. 

Without Tobio as a distraction, Shoyo finishes what he needs to, pulling out a few extra mats around their dining table, setting out some tea, throwing on his apron with a small blush (it’s a maid’s apron because Tobio’s into that for some reason). He’s definitely not as bad at cooking as Tobio is, but a few things may have been a bit overcooked or burned or even scorched while he makes dinner. It’s fine. 

By the time Shoyo’s finished and there’s a half-decent looking meal in the kitchen, it’s 7:21 PM but crap, he’s not ready yet. He yanks his apron off, trips out of his shorts, stumbles into the bathroom. His favorite skirt, falling just above his knees with tight pleats, hangs on the shower beside a periwinkle blue top. Tobio picked it out for him. Tobio…

He changes quickly, saving just enough time to apply some blush, mascara, lip gloss, even some glitter onto his eyelids. A brisk knock on the door makes him jump. A little more blush, then Shoyo hurries to answer it. 

“Coming! I’m coming!” 

Shoyo pulls the door open to a small but genuine smile on Akaashi’s lips, Koushi’s blushing grin and crinkled eyes. He didn’t realize how much he missed them until a different type of joy than he’s used to, an old sensation, bubbles up in his chest as he throws his arms around Koushi. 

“H-Hinata!” Koushi (wearing high waisted jeans and a flowy-sleeved blouse and a jacket which really makes him look like a mom, if Shoyo’s being honest) stumbles back a little, laughing. “It’s nice to see you, too.” 

“Koushi! I’m so happy you’re here! Akaashi-san, you too!” Shoyo smiles up at Koushi before turning to give Akaashi (wearing black pants and a white button-down and black heels) an unexpected hug around the waist, to which he just places an awkward hand on Shoyo’s shoulder.

“Hello, Shoyo. Thanks for inviting us here tonight.” He shifts something in his hands. Oh, flowers! Shoyo somehow failed to notice them, just like he didn’t see the bag tucked in Koushi’s arms. 

“Ah, sorry! I mean, thank you! You should come in!” Shoyo says, a little too loudly, and holds the door as Akaashi and Koushi take their shoes off, set their things down. He really is a bundle of nerves. It’s not anxiety-induced or anything, though, he’s just overwhelmed by excitement and doesn’t have the antidote for his energy like he usually does, that antidote being Tobio. He doesn’t have time to cool down, either, because there’s the familiar sound of bouncing footsteps down the hallway before he even shuts the door. 

“Shoyo!” Nishinoya yells (wearing a striped shirt and loose-fitting jeans, managing to look really nice despite how casual his clothes seem) and almost runs into Shoyo as he springs through the open door. He nearly knocks Shoyo onto his back but that’s okay, that’s more than okay. 

“Nishinoya!” Shoyo reciprocates the enthusiasm, spreading his arms and beaming as the two of them hug and laugh and jump around like they did back in high school. Akaashi watches with indifference; there’s a vague resemblance to Bokuto. Koushi only sighs. 

“Here!” Noya says, thrusting three bags of Jagabee into Shoyo’s arms (one of them sounding like all of the chips inside are crushed and another one is taped up to hide the fact that it was already open). 

“Oooh! Thank you!” Shoyo exclaims. He smiles as if he’s just been given a present on his birthday, and Noya’s got that oblivious pride he’s had since middle school painted on his face. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, Noya-san! And Sawamura-san, and Akaashi-san!” 

Shoyo beckons the three of them into the living room, with a big couch that they all sink into quite comfortably (Shoyo insisted on getting the biggest, softest, squishiest couch for maximum cuddling capacity when he and Kageyama moved in). He hurries to put the bag Koushi brought in the kitchen and find a vase for the flowers Akaashi gave him. Apparently, Koushi must not have expected Hinata to prepare any food for dinner because he pulls out bowl upon plate upon dish of food, vegetables and soup and rice and meat, and then the bag's still not empty because Shoyo finds three bottles of wine and two cases of Margaritas. It all looks better than what Shoyo prepared. He lays everything out on the counter, does his best to cut the stems of the flowers off and shove them in a vase, spins around back towards the living room but nearly drops the flowers as he bumps into Koushi. Of course he hadn’t noticed Koushi follow him into the kitchen. 

“Oh, Koushi! I’m sorry, are you okay?” Shoyo yelps. 

Koushi sighs out a chuckle, puts his hand on Shoyo’s shoulder. “I’m fine. But you seem more anxious than usual. How can I help?” 

“I’m not anx-” Shoyo starts, but the way he flinches at the abrupt knock on the door contradicts him. Koushi shifts his weight onto one leg, places his hands on his wide hips and raises his eyebrows with some snark. 

“I’ll get that. Now, you go sit down and _breathe_ .” And he gives Shoyo a push as he heads to answer the door. Shoyo just stands, rigid and wanting to stop Koushi and tell him he’s really okay, he’s not anxious, or he’s only a little bit anxious but that’s just because he hasn’t been away from Tobio in a really long time, but the warning glance Koushi gives him over his shoulder tells him that he _better_ go sit down _now_ and he _better_ take some deep breaths, too. 

It’s a miracle he doesn’t combust by the time he sets the flowers on the coffee table in front of Noya and Akaashi, sits down on the edge of the couch with his fingers nervously intertwining, all with a little bit of indignation. 

Akaashi slides a bit closer to Shoyo. He’s got that smile that shines through the crinkle in his eyes and his cheekbones and the tips of his ears rather than his lips, accentuating his traditionally pretty features which used to make Shoyo a bit self-conscious. Shoyo jolts at the feeling of Akaashi’s hand on his leg. 

“How have you been, Shoyo?” 

Noya perks up, hugging one of the couch pillows to his chest. “Yeah! How’s Kageyama?! Wait, that’s also your name now- I mean, how’s Tobio?” 

Something about Akaashi sitting beside him, his hand on Shoyo, it makes Shoyo less jittery. He slides back against the couch and puts his hands under his thighs. “Yeah! My name is Kageyama Shoyo now. I’m still getting used to it, though! Akaashi, your name is changing soon, too, right?”

Noya gasps. “Wait, really?” 

“At least, that’s what Kenma told me.” Shoyo cocks his head to the side. 

Akaashi’s eyes widen, turquoise lighting up against the blush teasing his cheeks. He clears his throat, but Koushi’s walking back into the living room before he can either confirm or deny.

“Yamaguchi!” Shoyo bounces up, nearly knocking the flowers off the coffee table (Akaashi manages to save them). “And Kenma!” 

“Hi, Hinata! Or, I should say Shoyo.” Yamaguchi smiles (dressed in a button-up beneath a sweater and corduroy pants). 

Anyone else might have fallen backwards with the force of Shoyo’s hug, but Yamaguchi’s used to it by now. He also knows well enough to raise the dessert he brought over his head before Shoyo’s dangerous arms come anywhere near it. 

But as impulsive and touchy and bubbly as he is, Shoyo takes a cautious step towards Kenma after releasing Yamaguchi. He holds his arms out slowly, almost unnaturally slowly since it’s Shoyo and Shoyo is the personification of light and Shoyo sometimes forgets that people don’t always match his energy even though he tries really hard to be aware of that, letting Kenma decide for himself if he wants a hug. He gives Shoyo a brief one, happily so. Kenma gets overwhelmed easily, Shoyo knows that; he’s the one person Shoyo always remembers to be careful with. 

“Hi, Shoyo. I’m really happy to see you.” Kenma (wearing a deep blue dress that cuts off high on his thighs and a soft cardigan) says in his quiet voice. It always reminds Hinata of a city breeze in the evening. He even smiles. Unlike Akaashi, Kenma’s smiles exclusively reside on his lips, the rest of his features remaining static in a way that people sometimes misread as insincerity, but all of them know Kenma and they know that smile is rarer than emeralds. 

“Me, too! I’m so happy that all of you are here! Yamaguchi, this was a good idea.” Shoyo says as he brings Yamaguchi’s dessert (anmitsu) into the kitchen and points at the table where Kenma can set down the wine he brought (white). Shoyo sets out some tea in the living room, making sure everyone has a place to sit and that it’s not too hot or too cold or if anyone needs a blanket or a sweater or anything like that, before he sits back down on the couch. 

Kenma sits in between Shoyo and Akaashi because he feels the most calm that way. Noya’s playing with the beads of the pillow in his lap at the other end of the couch. Yamaguchi and Koushi sit on chairs across the coffee table, Yamaguchi with his feet planted flat on the floor and knees together and hands clasped, Koushi with a tight leg crossed over the other and holding a glass filled with quite a bit of wine (he helped himself as soon as he could). 

“Wait, Akaashi, are you and Bokuto engaged?” Noya asks again. And again, Akaashi swallows and shifts and starts fidgeting with his fingers at the question. 

Koushi’s about to take a sip but yanks the glass from his lips. “What? Really?”

“Well. I was planning on telling you all tonight, actually. I thought it was going to be a surprise. But,” Akaashi extends his left hand. “I guess it’s not a secret anymore.” 

They all lean in. As mesmerizing as it is, the ring on Akaashi’s finger should’ve been impossible to miss. 

Akaashi’s always been the quiet-type, the elegant-type, the simple-and-discrete-type who wasn’t afraid to speak his mind but got sort of anxious doing so even if no one else noticed. It’s why he and Bokuto’s relationship was a bit unexpected when they started dating back in high school. Bokuto is the opposite of simple. And since Bokuto is the one who picked it out, none of them are surprised that the engagement ring is anything but simple, too. The band itself is silver, intricately wrapped around his slender finger resembling rose vines twisting around one another, and small gems frame the large stone in the center. They can practically hear Bokuto proclaiming “he’s mine!” just looking at the light refracting in dazzling colors off the diamond, a diamond that looks too big for Akaashi’s taste, but his eyes gleam with nothing but warmth as he runs a fingertip along the ring. 

“Oh my God, that’s great, Akaashi.” Yamaguchi says. “When did he propose?” 

“A week after Shoyo and Tobio’s wedding. I think he got a little restless seeing you two getting married. The bachelor party probably had something to do with it, as well. I think he enjoyed himself a little too much.” 

“Oh, yeah. Tobio said it was really crazy.” Shoyo says. 

“Kuroo spent most of the night drunk-texting me about how much he loves me.” Kenma murmurs. 

Koushi laughs to himself. “Daichi was absolutely wrecked when he came home that night. He missed me so much, we had the best sex in a while. And we always have great sex! If that’s how he’s going to be after every bachelor party, then I can’t wait.” He takes a big sip. 

They all stare at him. 

Shoyo blushes. Kenma suppresses a laugh. Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck. Noya whips out his phone, probably texting Tanaka. Akaashi rests a hand against his forehead.

“What? Everyone here is in a long term relationship. We can talk about these things.” 

“Ah, yes, there’s nothing I love hearing about more than your and Daichi’s sex life.” Noya nods at him, encouraging. 

Yamaguchi changes the subject. “Do you have a date? For the wedding, I mean.” 

“Thank God.” Kenma mutters. 

“We’re thinking April, when the cherry blossoms bloom.” Akaashi says. 

“That’ll be lovely. Any ideas about who you’ll choose for bridesmaids?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“We can go shopping for wedding dresses together!” Shoyo says, feeling some of the reminiscent excitement he had before his own wedding returning to his chest. “It took me so long to pick mine out. I loved every single one I tried on! I wanted to buy all of them.”

“That’s because you believed everything the saleswoman said.” Kenma sighs. 

Shoyo blushes. “N-No! They were just all so pretty.”

“You did look really nice, Shoyo.” Yamaguchi says. “I think you made the right decision getting an off-the-shoulder one.”

“I’d be happy if you came with me, Shoyo. I’m not sure I would be good at making that kind of decision.” Akaashi says. “And I wanted you all to be bridesmaids, assuming you’d want to, of course.” 

“Yay!” Shoyo and Noya say simultaneously, beaming. 

“That sounds great.” Yamaguchi nods. 

“Absolutely,” Koushi agrees. Shoyo notices his glass is empty. That was… fast. 

“I’m going to ask Yaku, too. And Kenma, I want you to be my maid of honor.” Akaashi turns to Kenma. He brushes a strand of black-blonde hair out of Kenma’s eye. 

Kenma smiles his rare smile and nods. “I was going to ask you the same thing whenever Kuroo finally gets around to proposing, so yes, I’d love to.” 

Koushi returns to his seat after having refilled his glass, with heated cheeks and fingers in his silver hair. “Ah, I remember when Daichi proposed to me. He did it on the anniversary of when he and I confessed to each other our second-year of high school. March 8th. I knew he was going to do it, I just didn’t know it was that night! I should’ve known, when he asked me to wear that red dress he always liked. We had a reservation and everything! Remembering how sexy he looked in that suit… Damn. And then you all remember our wedding? Almost two years ago now… Let me tell you, your first year of marriage is definitely-” 

“We get it, Mom.” Noya cuts him off. 

“Once again, thank God.” Kenma says. 

“I think you’re drunk, Koushi.” Akaashi says. 

“Really? You think?” Kenma buttons and unbuttons the front of his cardigan. 

Whether he genuinely doesn’t mind or if he’s too drunk to mind is unclear, but Koushi just huffs and takes another sip. 

Shoyo stands up. “Oh, I forgot about the food! Are you all ready to eat?” 

“Great idea.” Yamaguchi hurries into the kitchen. Kenma follows suit. 

Even being a little more than tipsy, Koushi can’t resist a table that needs setting, so while Shoyo and Kenma reheat up a couple dishes and Akaashi carries the tea from the living room to the dining table (making sure to wipe down both surfaces thoroughly) and Yamaguchi finds himself mindlessly refolding a few dish towels and Noya starts balancing cups on top of each other for no other reason than he’s Nishinoya Yuu, Koushi lays out placemats, bowls, cups, plates, chopsticks. Noya’s cup sculpture crashes onto the counter (as expected) and would’ve spilled the soup if Akaashi and Kenma didn’t react. Somehow, they manage to save it without a drop splashing onto the wood floor. 

“Woah, sorry!” Noya exclaims, reaching forward but much too slowly. 

“Don’t worry. I’m used to saving things from spilling. And falling. And breaking.” Kenma says. 

“Me, too.” Akaashi says.

“Bokuto?” Kenma asks.

“Yeah.” Akaashi nods. “Kuroo?” 

“Mhm.” Kenma sighs. 

Yamaguchi and Shoyo tilt their heads at one another. 

“Alright, children. Let’s eat!” Koushi announces with a clap of his hands. 

“We’re not your children.” Akaashi and Kenma say in unison. 

It takes a few more minutes, but they finally get situated at the table and say thanks for the meal and fill their bowls, although Noya, Yamaguchi, and Shoyo give theirs to Koushi for him to fill. Some habits never break. 

“So what have you guys been up to?” Shoyo asks in between bites. “Aside from getting engaged! Oh, speaking of, when d’you think Tsukki will propose, Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi chokes on the rice in his mouth. 

“You okay?” Noya punches into Yamaguchi’s back a little too hard. 

He nods, takes a quick sip of tea, trying to swallow the blush beneath his freckles. Shoyo notices, though, and he tries to figure out if anything he said might’ve been a reason for Yamaguchi to blush. He can’t think of anything. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Tadashi.” Akaashi says gently, but Yamaguchi shakes his head. 

“It’s alright. To be honest, that’s been on my mind lately, since all of you are married or engaged or at least know that you’ll be soon. Kei… Whenever I bring it up, he gets sort of defensive. When I ask him if he wants to get married, he says that he obviously does, and he’ll get around to it when the time is right. He’s impossible to read when he gets like that. I just... don’t know when he thinks the time will be right. What if… What if he doesn’t want to? Get married…” He pushes his hair behind his ear as he talks, looking at Akaashi’s engagement ring as if it’s a dream he knows he had but forgot as soon as he woke up. 

“Aww, sweetie,” Koushi frowns, massaging Yamguchi’s shoulder with one hand (the other is still clutching his glass). 

“Have you told him this?” Kenma asks. 

“Not really… I think he knows I _want_ marriage, and he’s never directly said he’s opposed to it. I just feel like I’m missing something.” 

“Asahi was the same way.” Noya pipes up even though he’s not finished chewing. 

He flexes his left hand. They got engaged about five months ago, Shoyo remembers, and it was all Noya talked about for weeks. All he cared about was the ring on his finger with a simple design and a small diamond that doesn’t necessarily look like something Noya would like, but the whole thing is black aside from the clear stone perched atop the thin band. Shoyo swears that ring was made for Noya and Noya alone. “Whenever I brought up why he hadn’t proposed yet, he would get all sweaty and nervous and quiet. He never told me why until he actually did it. Turns out he was just stressed about picking out a ring. Could that be it?” 

Koushi laughs. “That sounds like Asahi.” 

“I’m not sure,” Yamaguchi says. “I’ve had a Pinterest board for my wedding since middle school. It’s pretty specific about what kind of ring I want.” 

“Ooh! Can I see?” Shoyo’s eyes sparkle. “I should make one!” 

“You already got married.” Akaashi reminds him. 

Koushi raises his eyebrows. “Well, Tsukishima is a dummy if he doesn’t want to marry you. Marriage was easily the best thing that happened to me and Daichi! But if anything, Daichi was the one who had to prompt _me_ about getting engaged. He always knew what he wanted, though, and I love that about him. God, I still remember the first time we talked about-” 

“Koushi. I think that’s enough wine.” Akaashi interrupts him. 

“You should talk to him, Yamaguchi. Tobio and I always talk to each other about everything. That way, we never have fights or stuff.” Shoyo says. 

“I guess I should.” 

Koushi puts his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulder, smiling through closed eyes. “Or just say the word and I’ll beat his a-” 

“Koushi.” Akaashi cuts him off again. 

“No, it’s okay! What were you gonna say, Koushi?” Noya says, taking a large bite. Shoyo thinks he can see Noya’s phone camera open in his lap, but he can’t be sure. 

“Anyway,” Kenma clears his throat. “Enough about Tsukishima. How are everyone else’s boys doing?” 

“Amazing! Tobio’s amazing!” Shoyo says. But he wasn’t expecting that name on his lips to make his train of thought come crashing to a halt. That name. 

Tobio.

He didn’t realize just how much he misses Tobio until…

That name surfacing thoughts of how warm Tobio’s arms would feel right about now, his smell and voice, thoughts of movie nights and date nights and volleyball practices and sex, of being unable to fall asleep because both of them have to be the last one to say “I love you,” and neither of them are content with just thirty kisses before lights out, because why not five more or ten more or another thirty, thoughts of Tobio… 

“Bokuto-san is the same as he always is.” Akaashi says. 

Koushi throws his head back, crosses his arms, and they all know where this is going before he even opens his mouth. “Daichi is-”

“Kuroo’s good, too.” Kenma says. “Busy, but he makes up for it in other ways.”

Noya bursts out laughing. “Get that dick, Kenma!” 

“K-Kenma....” Yamaguchi stutters, eyebrows raised. 

Kenma just shrugs. 

Shoyo’s face heats up red. For some reason, he’s tempted to call Tobio. 

If he wasn’t drunk, Koushi would probably be throwing metaphorical daggers at Noya for that remark, but he laughs of all things, laughs so hard that he closes his eyes and squeezes his fingers into his knees. 

Kenma and Akaashi reach for the wine at the same time. 

Yamaguchi clears his throat. “What’s married life like, Shoyo?” 

“Hm?” Shoyo’s torn from a memory of his last heat which he really shouldn’t be remembering at the dinner table. “Oh, it’s amazing! I thought I said that already. It’s not that much different from before, though, since we’ve been living together since high school and we moved into this apartment almost a year ago.” He plays with the hem of his skirt. “The only different thing is people keep forgetting that my name changed and keep calling me Hinata. I don’t really care about my name change that much, but Tobio really likes it for some reason. He brags that I’m his now or something, but I’ve always been his, yknow?” 

Noya’s laughing again, so loud the whole building can probably hear him. “Yeah, I can see how he would like that.”

Kenma stares at the wall, and Yamaguchi and Akaashi look at one another with eyes that look blank even though Shoyo’s sure they mean something else by it. 

“Ah, I know exactly what you mean. Daichi still gets this stupid look on his face when he calls me Sawamura. Especially when we’re-” Koushi’s cut off by Yamaguchi accidentally clinking his cup against a bowl. Accidentally. 

“Sorry about that,” he says louder than he needs to. 

Akaashi sneezes. 

* * *

Not even an hour after arriving at the restaurant, Bokuto and Kuroo are choking on laughter and have got their arms hung over each other’s shoulders so intimately you might forget they both have boyfriends. Tobio knew this was a bad idea. 

“I just can’t believe he said yes,” Kuroo cackles, downing an impressive gulp of pepsi. “I mean, it’s Akaashi we’re talking about. Akaashi fucking Keiji! You finally did it!” He tries to give Bokuto a congratulatory squeeze of sorts but ends up almost knocking them both over instead. They just laugh harder. 

Tsukishima sighs. “For once, I have to agree with Tetsurou. I can’t believe he agreed to marry you.” 

“Tsukiiiiii,” Bokuto makes puppy dog eyes, looking back at him. “Don’t say that! Aghaashi loves me.”

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima says. 

Kuroo throws his head back, finishes his fourth glass of soda. “He’s only marrying you for your fat ass and you know it, Koutarou.” 

Even though it’s so fucking stupid and he knows it, Tsukishima can’t help but smile at that. 

“Aw, there’s that smile.” Kuroo smirks, pointing at Tsukishima with his free hand. 

“Why does it sound like you’re catcalling me.” 

They’re sitting at a hightop beside the bar of the restaurant, all sorts of appetizers spread out between the six of them that Kuroo and Bokuto ordered with the sole intent of getting the tab to be precisely $69. With how Kuroo and Bokuto have been acting, it’s hard to believe they’ve only had pepsi and sprite all evening and are in fact, not drunk. Tobio shivers, imagining how they would act with real alcohol, and he makes a mental note to never find out. 

Only those two could be intoxicated by soda. 

It’s not that he’s having a bad time, though, and it’s sort of nice being amidst their chaos every once in a while. The glint behind Tsukishima’s eyelashes seems to say the same thing, even if he appears to be done with their bullshit. And with his second beer in front of him and enough pork for a week loaded onto his plate, Daichi is most certainly having a blast, although he keeps having to restrain himself from disciplining Kuroo. Asahi’s been quiet, too, but he’s enjoying himself with a cocktail. He’s been cooped up at home a bit too much lately (according to Shoyo) so he’s just happy to be around other people.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Their waitress says to Tobio, noticing that he’s the only one without a glass in front of him. 

“Do you have milk?” 

And if Bokuto and Kuroo were loud before, they’re fucking roaring now. 

“MILK. HE’S ORDERING MILK, KOUTAROU. I’M GONNA FUCKING DIE.” Kuroo chokes out. He slaps his hand against the table and makes dangerous waves in all of their drinks. Bokuto’s laugh shakes his whole torso, his whole body, tips his chair backwards in a threatening way and Daichi has to stop it with his foot. 

“I WOULD EXPECT NO LESS FROM YOU, TOBIO.” Bokuto says. (Or rather, he shouts and it sounds like a broken sob more than anything else.)

“Hey!” Daichi yells at them, cuffing the back of Kuroo’s head. “Tobio can order milk if he wants to.” He turns to the waitress and smiles with an apologetic look, a look that says _I’m sorry my kids are so misbehaved_. “Don’t mind them. Do you have any?”

She’s blushing almost as red as Tobio. “Um, we do, actually. Would you like a glass?”

Tobio keeps his head down as he nods, but Daichi kicks him under the table.

“Look at her when you’re addressing her. And use your words.”

God, this is embarrassing. 

Tobio does as he’s told, though, and meets the waitress’ eyes as he says, “Yes, please.” 

Kuroo feigns unconsciousness by resting his head against his arms on the table, his shoulders still shaking from a laugh that’s too potent to make noise. “Koutarou, I’m not gonna make it, oh my God, tell Kenma I love him.” 

Bokuto is no better. “I promise I will, friend.” 

“You really haven’t changed since high school, have you, king.” Tsukishima smirks. 

Asahi clears his throat, shifts in his seat because he knows the nickname usually instigates bickering and please, just not tonight. “Well, that’s great to hear about Akaashi, Bokuto. Congratulations.” 

“Yeah, cheers to that.” Daichi adds. 

“Hell yeah. But fuck you for beating me to it.” Kuroo says. “I swear I was gonna propose next week but now it’ll look like I’m just trying to catch up with you.” 

“Hah!” Bokuto huffs, looking smug as he stuffs some barbequed beef into his mouth. 

“Tsukishima, what about you? You’re the only who hasn’t made your move yet.” Daichi says. But that wasn’t a good idea because Tsukishima tsks and rolls his eyes and rests his chin against his palm. There’s a temporary distraction when the waitress places Tobio’s milk on the table and sends Kuroo and Bokuto into another fit of noise. 

Tobio doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal. If people weren’t supposed to drink milk, then it wouldn’t be sold. He likes the taste. Shoyo doesn’t judge him for liking it, Shoyo’s the one who buys it for him since he does the grocery shopping, and Shoyo… Shoyo. He takes a sip, letting it coat his lips. 

“Do you think you’ll propose anytime soon?” Asahi asks Tsukishima. 

“Is marriage the only way to show people that you love someone?” Tsukishima retorts, more aggressively than he meant to. “We’ve been dating since middle school. I don’t think a ring and a party is necessary. I love him more than fucking everything, isn’t that enough?” 

The table gets uncomfortably quiet at that. 

“Oh? Kei has a soft side?” Kuroo finally says. 

And Bokuto slaps Tsukishima’s back with so much force that Tobio can’t believe he doesn’t bite his tongue. “Of course he does!” 

Asahi rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I mean… I don’t know if anyone really thinks that marriage is the only way to show you love someone. Marriage has its benefits. But, you know, that doesn’t mean it’s for everyone.” 

Daichi nods. “Asahi’s right. I’m sure we just figured you two would want to get married. But it’s important to do what’s best for the both of you.” 

Tsukishima stares at the ice in his glass as if he’s willing it to kill him right then and there.

“Hm? But what’s wrong with getting married?” Bokuto scrunches his eyebrows. “Getting married is awesome. Proposing is probably the best part, though. Akaashi was so happy that he cried!” 

“You sure he wasn’t crying because he agreed to marry you?” Kuroo whispers. 

“I agree with Bokuto.” Tobio says. 

“Shut up.” Tsukishima says back. 

Daichi sighs. “Knock it off.” 

“How does Yamaguchi feel about it?” Kuroo asks. “That’s most important.” 

Tsukishima hesitates to answer, instead taking a bite from the nearest appetizer even though he hasn’t eaten anything all evening. “...He’s not opposed.”

“So he wants it.” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto laughs, ruffles Tsukishima’s hair. “Oh, come on! Weddings are fun. We can do that dance together again!” 

“I’ll pass.” Tsukishima says, remembering Tobio’s wedding and shuddering. 

“Cold feet even before proposing.” Daichi smirks. “If Yamaguchi wants to get married, then why not?” 

Tsukishima snaps. “Why do you all care so much?” 

“Why are you so against it?” Tobio and Kuroo say in unison. 

“Because what if Tadashi decides he doesn’t love me in ten years?” 

Silence. 

Complete fucking silence.

“Oh,” is all Kuroo says. “So that’s what it is.” 

Tobio’s surprised Tsukishima doesn’t storm out of the restaurant with the way his eyes look like they’re burning and a gleam of sweat frames his cheek and his fingertips turn red then white then purple, strangling his glass. He thinks he should feel bad for how much Tsukishima struggles to open up, especially about things like this, but Tobio’s just irritated. Maybe it’s because he remembers how fucking precious Shoyo looked when he proposed, after coming home from dress shopping, while tasting different cakes, walking down the aisle, saying his vows, and it pisses him off that Tsukishima wants to deny Yamaguchi that. And for what? Because they _might_ get divorced? 

“Dumbass.” Tobio blurts. 

Tsukishima could kill him.

“ _What_?” 

“Are you fucking stupid? Yamaguchi Tadashi has been in love with you since he fucking met you when you were kids. He’s been staring at you with heart eyes for as long as I’ve known you both. He follows you around like a puppy. And you think he might stop loving you?” 

As much as Tsukishima looks like he’s choking on a thousand comebacks, he can’t bring himself to say any of them. A blush tears across his pale skin. 

“Wow.” Asahi breathes. “This is a first.”

“ _Asahi_.” Daichi mutters. 

Bokuto chuckles and leans back in his chair. “Yeah, I’m on Kageyama’s side here.” 

“I had the same concern, Tsukishima. But talking it out with Yuu helped.” Asahi says. 

Tsukishima grinds his teeth together.

“You… You all really think I should?”

There’s a chorus of “yes” around the table, an assortment of nods. 

“Oh my God,” Bokuto gasps after a moment, his eyes going wide. “What if we had a joint wedding. Tsukishima, Kuroo, we have to.” 

Kuroo says “ _we have to_ ” at the same moment Tsukishima says “ _please no._ ” 

Daichi and Asahi can’t help but chuckle in spite of the forlorn look left on Bokuto’s face. That doesn’t stop Kuroo and Bokuto from spending the rest of dinner planning a “fucking banger of a wedding,” though, which includes (but is not limited to) an eighteen-tiered cake with rainbow frosting, male strippers, a Just Dance break, cardboard cutouts of themselves, waifu pillows for wedding favors, and choosing the Nekoma High School volleyball gym as the venue. The conversation starts to go downhill when they begin arguing over who gets Tsukishima as a best man. Tobio can’t tell if they both didn’t hear Tsukishima when he said he wasn’t going to be anyone’s best man, or if they chose not to hear him. 

Daichi talks about a renovation his kitchen is getting soon but only Asahi’s really listening, because Tobio’s starting to get restless, it’s 8:43 and he’s getting restless because his phone is silent and he knows he only told Shoyo to call or text if he needed something but maybe he expected him to send updates, too, and that’s probably unfair but he doesn’t care. He fidgets with his napkin, bounces his leg, finds himself staring at Daichi’s wedding ring until there’s a soft touch on his hand. It’s Asahi. 

“I know how you feel.” He tells Tobio. 

He’s not exactly sure what Asahi means, but his hand is warm and Tobio likes that. 

* * *

Yamaguchi pushes a resisting Shoyo out of the kitchen, trying not to let this irritate him. “You made dinner, it’s only fair that we do the dishes. Go sit down. Relax. This is non-negotiable.” He says.

“But-” 

Koushi turns on the sink behind them. “No, and that’s final.” 

It takes less persistence than Yamaguchi thought would be necessary for Shoyo to sink into the couch next to Kenma, whining and groaning and pouting as he does but obedient nonetheless. Yamaguchi is only convinced that Shoyo won’t follow him into the kitchen when Shoyo snuggles up onto Kenma, though, and he hurries back to finish cleaning with Koushi.

“Dinner was wonderful, Shoyo. Thank you so much.” Akaashi says from across the room. 

“Agreed.” Kenma mumbles. He sounds sleepy. 

Noya’s drooling on the other end of the couch, already knocked out.

“I’m glad you liked it! Yamaguchi’s dessert was good, too.” Shoyo smiles, feeling a little warm and sleepy himself. “By the way, what time is it?” 

Akaashi checks his phone. “10:22.” 

“Oh! I didn’t know it was so late.” 

Kenma yawns. “Me, neither.” 

Shoyo sits up, rubs his eyes as Koushi and Yamaguchi step into the living room after a few minutes, content looks on their faces. They enjoy cleaning kitchens way too much. 

Akaashi stands up and sighs through his nose. “Well, I think I’m going to get Koushi and Yuu home now.” 

“I can walk back myself.” Koushi insists. Like anyone would believe that. 

Noya doesn’t react whatsoever when Akaashi lifts him bridal style, other than letting out a guttural snore. Shoyo starts to offer help or tell him that they can wait for Asahi, but Akaashi shakes his head. “I’m used to this.” 

Right. Bokuto. 

There’s a fifteen-minute blur of hugs, kisses on cheeks, last-minute admiration of Akaashi’s ring, skeletons of future plans, before Shoyo finds himself closing the door behind his friends. Three-and-a-half hours of socialization ended up feeling like twenty minutes and… And Shoyo misses them already. 

The familiar aftertaste of being with them, a thrumming in his veins, a weighted blanket in his chest, plain and simple happiness, he feels it all as he steps away from the door. But he’s tired, too, really tired. Only one or two thoughts cross his mind as he wanders his apartment searching for something to do with his hands, but the dishes are done and laundry washed and folded and floors swept and bed made. He takes his makeup off. Then, he reapplies it. 

He takes off his skirt, pulls his shirt over his head, stands in their bedroom and wonders what’s taking Tobio so long. His fingers mindlessly guide him to the dresser. The top left drawer, beneath his socks. His breath hitches at the lace against his fingertips. He has an idea. 

Tthe moment he hears the lock turning ten minutes later, Shoyo’s already at the door, already in Tobio’s arms the moment he can see him, touch him, smell him, feel him. 

“Tobio!” 

“S-Shoyo, are you okay?”

Shoyo buries his head into Tobio. “I’m okay now that you’re here.” 

And before he knows it, Tobio’s lifting him up by his thighs and planting sweet kisses all over his cheeks.

“Me, too. I missed you so much, Shoyo.”

He squeezes Shoyo tightly against him and rests his chin on the fluff that is Shoyo’s hair. His hands caress his back, sliding over black fabric (one of Tobio’s old t-shirts that Shoyo likes to sleep in because it’s so big on him), but his fingers stutter when he… feels something underneath. Straps. 

“Shoyo?” He whispers.

“Hm?”

“...Are you… Is this- Is this what I think it is....?”

Shoyo just attacks Tobio’s neck with his lips and teeth and breath that comes out too fucking hot against his skin. A groan escapes Tobio before he can think about it. God, _fuck_. 

“I forgot to tell Kenma you said hi.” Shoyo breathes against his ear. “And Akaashi’s engaged. And Koushi got drunk.”

“Yeah?” 

Tobio hitches Shoyo’s legs around his waist, kicks the door closed behind them because they were too caught up loving each other to realize it was open before. He almost forgets how to get to their bedroom with how downright fucked Shoyo’s voice sounds in his ear. The wall starts to look rather tempting. Or the counter. Or the sink. 

But there’s no rush. They have all night and then some.

They have the rest of their lives, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> hello babes! i've had this idea for a while and it was so much fun to write :)) i LOVE the idea of them all getting married and also hinata/yams/akaashi/suga/kenma being stereotypical housewives lol ^^ if you're from my omegaverse fic, hi again and thank you for reading this ahhhh 🥺 (and im sorry this literally took forever!! this takes place after the time-skip from “i never thought it would be you” but before hinata gets pregnant, does that make sense?). please lmk if you like this kind of stuff! sorry i ended it on a horny-note without smut ..... 😳 i love you to the moon, xoxo <3  
> (also this is [my tumblr](https://undercookeddaichi.tumblr.com/)!!  
> [my instagram!!](https://instagram.com/leftoverbokuto?igshid=1jmbu8777iur)


End file.
